A Dragon Guarded Princess
by DragonGuardedPrincess
Summary: She was so tired of running. So tired of her past catching up to her. What happens when Sylvi is forced to take the help of some misfits on dragons? It isn't easy, but will she realize this may have been the best thing that could have ever happened to her? Or will her past put everyone in danger? Please try to review so that I may fix anything I need to work on.
1. A Runaway

A trickle of blood fell down her cheek as another branch swiped against her face, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She and her dragon needed to get out of there. All she had wanted was a place to rest for a couple days, but how was she supposed to know they had landed near a dragon hunter's village? She urged her Night Fury on. They just needed to clear this forest and they could take off and be out of the dragon hunter's clutches. Sylvi turned her head to look back. The hunter's seemed to be further behind them,but she didn't even get to feel a bit of relief before she saw the silver dragon taking flight in the forest after them. Who would have thought dragon hunters would have a dragon?

She turned forward and spoke to her dragon in a language only few knew, urging her on. Sylvi could see the light just up ahead. She took a strong hold on her saddle and a few seconds they were off in the air. Night Fury's were fast on the ground, but as fast as lightening in the air. She felt the rush of air blow past her as they took off into the air. She dared to look back to see the silver dragon staying on the ground, it's rider simply watching as they got away. Sylvi found this strange, but didn't think on it much. All that mattered to her was that they were getting as far away from the village as they could.

They had been in the air for a couple hours now. The cold chilled her to the bone and she could barely hold onto the saddle anymore. She saw an island just up ahead of them and headed for the shores. She flew her dragon down to the beach and fell upon the sand grasping her side. When she lifted her hand she saw blood. _Damn archers..._ She could hear the worried growl of her dragon as her vision started to fill with black spots. The last things she heard were the sounds of her dragon and the flutter of wings before the darkness in her eyes took her.

Hiccup and his dragon had been at it for hours training. He knew they were the fastest dragon and dragon rider around, but that wasn't enough. There had been too many close calls and they needed to up their speed and maneuvers. He could tell that his dragon couldn't take much more today. He leaned forward and pat the dark dragon on his head. "Come on bud, let's head back." The dragon turned and went to head back when he stopped, whipping his head to the right as the sound of a dragon's distressed call filled their ears. "What was that..."Hiccup asked himself and his dragon. He looked to the dragon beneath him before changing their flight course towards the dragon call they had heard.

When they reached the source of the call, Hiccup couldn't believe it. Another Night Fury! How long had him and Toothless been searching for any sign of another Night Fury? They landed a little distance away on the beach and Hiccup dismounted from his dragon. Toothless let out a protective growl to the other dragon before giving a warning growl to his human. Hiccup put his hand on his dragon's head and gave him a small scratching. "I know bud, but it looks like it needs our help." With that Hiccup walked cautiously towards the other Night Fury. This one wasn't as large as Toothless, and it's eyes were a purple color instead of the green of his dragon's eyes. The other Night Fury got low and growled viciously at them, which made Toothless come right to his human's side, growling just as deep back. Hiccup put a hand onto his dragon's head once more to calm him down before he looked to the left of the dragon and saw a girl lying unconscious on the sand.

His eyes went wide. _Another dragon rider? On a Night Fury?_ His head was reeling with emotions and thoughts as he stepped forward. The other dragon's growling only became louder and he placed his hand in front of him. "I won't hurt you, or her. She is hurt. I can help. You need to trust me." He said in almost a whisper. The other dragon stopped her growling, but did not come out of her protective stance. Hiccup took a few steps closer until they were only a couple feet away from each other. Toothless was right behind him, ready to jump in and protect his rider if this other dragon were going to attack. "She needs help. I can help her. If we don't get her to my camp, she could die."

The female dragon stood a bit straighter on all fours. Looking at the boy in front of her and then back to her rider. She could smell the blood coming from her wound and knew they needed help. She turned her head slowly back to the boy and his dragon. After a moment she started to walk very cautiously towards the pair. She stopped right in front of the boy. The dragon behind him growled loudly and took an attacking stance. She growled back at the dragon before looking back to the boy. He wasn't looking at her. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted away. She didn't want to trust the two, and she didn't, but her human needed help. She leaned her head forward and just barely pressed her nose to the boy's hand. The boy turned his gaze back to her and gave her a small scratch under her chin which caused an involuntary purr to come from her throat. She looked to the dragon behind him, who was now sitting in the sand, tilting his head to the side looking at her curiously. The boy walked forward and kneeled beside the unconscious girl on the sand.

"Okay bud, we need to take her back to the camp. Can you carry her?" Hiccup turned his gaze from the girl to his dragon who let out a small sound of agreement from his throat. As he took a step forward the female dragon let out a deep growl. She flapped her wings a bit above the ground and picked the girl up in her claws. Hiccup nodded, understanding the dragon didn't trust them fully yet and went back to his dragon, climbing up in the saddle and getting up into the air. He made a motion to the dragon to follow before turning to his own dragon. "Alright bud, we need to fly fast. Let's get to the Edge!" and with that both dragons took off as fast as they could to their destination. The entire way there the female dragon never took her eyes off the pair in front of her. She didn't trust them, she didn't trust anyone but her rider. Unfortunately she needed their help, so she would be sure to keep an eye on them. Couldn't be too careful after all.


	2. A Stranger in The Edge

**So here is chapter two of the series. I wish I could say I owned any part of HTTYD, but I don't. Can you imagine how cool it would be to have your own dragon? Anyways please review if you have any ideas or you think that anything of mine needs changed. Love ya!**

Where was she? Why could she hear voices? Muffled yes, but they were there. She opened her eyes only a little before snapping them closed again, groaning in pain at the bright lights. "The strange one awakes! I told you she was a vampire! She can't even look at the light! BE GONE DEMON OF THE NIGHT!" She heard an obnoxious male voice say, before she could even try to tell him to shut his trap, another male voice interrupted. "Tuffnut, I told you, vampires aren't real. She isn't a vampire." She opened her eyes, blinking in the harsh light of their torches to try and adjust her eyes. When her eyes finally had adjusted, she was surprised, and a bit annoyed to find cloves of garlic being shoved in her face. "BE GONE!" She now saw that the obnoxious voice belonged to a skinny, long haired, blonde teenager. Then, another one of him appeared, grabbing Tuffnut by the ear and dragging him away. _Wait... not another one.. a girl..._ Sylvi sat there very confused as the girl look-a-like of Tuffnut was screaming at him for being stupid and smacking him with the garlic. "Come on now guys, she has just woken up. Give her a few minutes before you start scaring her away." That voice seemed familiar,but she couldn't tell from where. She sat up in the bed she was in, gasping and holding at her side, only to feel a bandage there. They had helped her? Why?

When she looked around the room, she was surrounded by six teenagers. Two of them were the look-a-likes she had already encountered. Twins. Twins were very rare and never had she come across a pair before, and judging by how the two of them had acted, she never wanted to be around another pair again. Next to them was another blonde female, leaning against the wall and rolling her eyes. She was slender, but had the air of a fighter about her. Next was another boy. He was burly, but not in the way a Viking should be. He looked nervously at her, moving back and forth from one foot to the other before coming a little closer to her and looking her over. "It looks like the potion Gothi made worked!" He said with a small smile towards her. " 's alive, now we can throw her off the cliff before she goes back to Dagur and rats our location out!" A short, burly Viking male came pushing the other boy away and came towards her, punching his hand into his fist.

Sylvi reached for the dagger at her waist, her heart dropping when she felt nothing there. She backed up against the bed and called out for her dragon. In only a matter of seconds the door to the hut had been blasted off by a ball of purple energy and her Night Fury came rushing in. She was quick to stand in front of her human and growl deep and threateningly at the surrounding people in the room. The two twins yelped and tried to run for the door, but they kept pulling each others hair and legs so that the other could be the first one out, ultimately both falling to the floor. The big burly boy hid behind a shield much to small to shield his body with. The female had her ax in hand, readily pointing it at the girl and her dragon before another blast of purple energy hit the floor in the room.

A boy came flying in on his dragon and quickly dismounted, pulling the blonde female Viking back and putting his hand out in front of him at the female dragon. "Woah Woah, easy now. No one is trying to hurt anyone. You all need to calm down." Sylvi was in shock seeing another Viking, a boy no older than she was, riding another Night Fury. She hadn't been looking, but in all the years she had been on this Earth, she had never seen another like her Mischa. By the looks of him he wasn't much. He was scrawny with a mess of brown hair going down to his chin. She could see that he was missing a part of his leg, where instead, a metal contraption acted as a replacement. His own dragon was advancing upon hers now, stepping in front of the boy ready to fight, his mouth open and a purple light coming from his throat. "Stop this! The last thing we need is this hut burning down... again." He gave a look to the twins before going back to the girl on the bed. "We aren't going to hurt you. Toothless and I found you on the beach bleeding and brought you back here to help you." Now, Sylvi was good at many things, but she prided herself on the fact she could always tell when someone was lying, When she looked into the boys eyes, she saw nervousness, even a bit of fear, but no indication that he had meant her any harm. She swung one leg over the bed, then the other before standing up a bit shakily and walking to her dragon. She leaned down to whisper in her foreign language and the female dragon calmed down immediately, sitting on all fours at her side, but never taking her eyes off the people surrounding the room.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of how to go about this whole ordeal. "My name is Hiccup. This is my Night Fury, Toothless," as he said this, he motioned his hand to the dragon beside him and it opened it's mouth wide into a toothless smile. She looked over to her dragon and exchanged weird glances before looking back to Hiccup as he continued. "This," He went over to the blonde haired girl, who was still holding her axe and glaring at the two of them with her arms crossed over her chest. "is Astrid. She's one of the toughest Vikings I have ever met." Hiccup put his hand upon her ax and gently made her lower it. The girl refused to say a single word to them, and to be honest, Sylvi couldn't really care less. She heard the commotion of the two siblings in the corner, pulling at each others hair and trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Hiccup let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before going on. "Tuffnut! Ruffnut!" the two stopped mid shove and looked over to the girl. The male went behind his sister and shoved her forward. "Oh dark one of the night! Please accept a blood offering of my sister so that I may live!" "HEY!" the girl shouted and turned, punching her brother hard in the stomach. "You can't just offer me up like that! We're family bro!" "Yeah, but I'm the oldest so by Thorstensen law you have to sacrifice yourself for your elder's greater good." The male crossed his arms and nodded as if he agreed with himself then the two went at it again, ending in his sister smacking him in the face with the garlic he had still been holding and laughing as he ran around screaming "MY EYES!"

Sylvi could not believe her luck. She almost preferred the dragon hunters to this group of misfits. As soon as she was able to walk and fly normally again, she was out of here. Her attention was drawn from her thoughts as Hiccup went on, ignoring the twins. "This is Snotlout" he motioned towards the other male who had been threatening her early. "Also known as the roughest, toughest, most handsome, " Snotlout ran his hand through his hair and gave her a sultry look which made her almost throw up in her mouth, "Viking that has ever come to be!" Hiccup just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And this is Fishegs, one of the best dragon experts Berk has ever known." With that the big, burly Viking came up to her dragon, walking around her and looking her up and down. "Night Fury. Young too. Probably in it's adolescent years." He walked in front of the dragon and pulled her mouth open and Mischa growled and her teeth came down from her gums to snap at him. Instead of him being afraid, he gave a squeal of delight. "I can't believe it! Another Night Fury! A Female too!" Toothless made a crooning sound in the back of his throat and went up to the other dragon to get a better look, but the female snapped her jaws at him and he backed away, growling back at her.

Sylvi looked around the room at all of them. Why did she have to end up here with a bunch of teenagers that could barely even keep it together. She had enough to deal with without these people adding to her plate. Hiccup walked towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She backed up until she felt her back hit the wood of the headboard. "So now you know all of our names. What's yours?" He asked, giving her a friendly smile. Sylvi said nothing. The less people who knew who she was, the better it was for her and the people around her. Instead, she looked away from everyone and lay back down on the bed, making sure to face away from them. Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. He stood up and looked to the rest of his friends. "Perhaps we should let her rest. We can talk more tomorrow." There was muttering between the Vikings as they all exited the room. Hiccup looked back at the girl laying on the bed before closing the door. "Hiccup, she can't stay here. Dagur could have sent her to infiltrate our base." Astrid still had her arms crossed and looked at him sternly. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "No. I don't think she would have been as hurt as she was if she was his spy." "Well what about a Dragon Hunter? Here to check out the island to see how many dragons are here so as to capture them?" Fishlegs twiddled his fingers together and looked nervous. "A dragon hunter... riding a dragon? No." "You should let me talk to her, no one can resist my devilish good looks." Snotlout did some sort of pose Hiccup assumed was supposed to be attractive to women. "No. No. Let's just let her heal and perhaps then she will talk to us. I will take the first shift to make sure no one goes in or out of the hut." He went and sat on a bench near the outside of the hut and stretched his arms. "That's good. So when she decides to suck his blood dry then we have a chance to get away." Tuffnut stated and his twin sister nodded and walked up to Hiccup and put a string of garlic around Hiccups neck. "To keep the vampires away." She then turned around and walked off with her brother towards their hut, talking about how they would get rid of the vampire and save the day. The rest of the gang went to their huts, muttering and talking amongst themselves, saying how Hiccup had no idea what he was doing and he was being naive.

Hiccup sighed and took the garlic off his neck. Throwing it over the edge he got up and sat down, leaning back against toothless. "Imagine that bud, another Night Fury. He looked up at the sky, thinking about the new arrival and her dragon. Perhaps she had a lot to tell them of the world out there that they hadn't even dreamed about. He started to wonder on where she had found her dragon or if there were more like Toothless out there. Perhaps there were more dragon rider villages out there. But how had she been hurt? Was it a threat to them as well? He scratched his dragon underneath his chin and smiled at the purr that came from the little Night Fury. Hopefully, the girl would be better soon. He had so many questions to ask her. He pulled out his book of drawings and information that he had made on the dragons they had seen so far and settled more comfortably against Toothless, preparing for a long night of watch.


End file.
